Thunder-Fan Nr1
"Bienvenidos al evento donde pueden escribir un capítulo de Rise of the Thunder-Bolts , estaremos desde el día 25 hasta el día 30 . Recuerde que cada día habra una novedad sobre la Serie " _Santiago Bueno ¡Sorteo! El día 26 se sorteara una Santi-Extreme (Consola característica de Uzumaki Studios) y obviamente no se podra jugar , pero el ganador del sorteo tendra tres preguntas sobre el proximo videojuego de Iron Man . Episodios Aquí se colocaran los episodios creados por fans , recuerden que tenian 3 tramas diferentes a seguir . Episodio del participante 1 : "Armas vivientes" Nota:Mi tecla para poner el primer signo de interrogación y exclamación no sirven,perdón.'' '''En un almacén... Esta unos hombres jugando naipes,cuando alguien derriba la puerta y acribilla a balazos a los hombres,este hombre sale hecha gasolina al almacén y lo incendia,en su pecho se ve una calavera blanca... En el Helicarrier... Esta Nick Fury reunido con los Thunderbolts. Nick Fury:'Sabemos que Kingpin controla casi toda New York,pensamos que estaba haciendo tratos con HYDRA,por lo que enviamos un espía,espía que fue asesinado e incinerado hace dos días,las cámaras de seguridad muestran que el sujeto tenia una calavera en el pecho,por lo que hicimos una lista de aquellos que podrían estar a favor y en contra de Kingpin,los resultados fueron múltiples,pero solo uno tenia una calavera en el pecho:Crossbones,supongo que ya saben porque están aquí. '''Agent Venom:'Si,pero donde están Red She Hulk y Sentry? 'Scarlet Spider:'Importa?realmente no aportan nada al equipo... 'Black Panther:'Ambos son tan importantes como tu o yo. 'Nick Fury:'Basta,ellos dos se encuentran en otra misión;Agent Venom,Black Panther,vayan;Kaine,quiero hablar contigo. Agent Venom y Black Panther salen de la habitación y Kaine hace lo mismo,pero Nick Fury lo detiene tomándole del brazo. 'Scarlet Spider:'Cual es el problema,Fury? 'Nick Fury:'Te has estado comportando como un(y quiero que me disculpes)un imbécil,esto se debe a que estamos cerca de tu cumpleaños?recuerdas tu nacimiento,Kaine? 'Scarlet Spider:'Recuerdo que soy un monstruo,imperfecto... 'Nick Fury:'No lo eres... 'Scarlet Spider:'Entonces porque soy mayor que Peter Parker?! 'Nick Fury:'Puedo ayudarte... 'Scarlet Spider:'No puedes...no necesito ser mas humano,no necesito ser mas Parker,necesito ser mas araña... Scarlet Spider sale de la habitacion. 'Nick Fury:'Debo mantener vigilado a ese chico... '''En algún punto de New York... Agent Venom y Black Panther corren por los tejados,pero se detienen al ver que en un antro se oyen disparos,cuando el ruido acaba,del antro sale un hombre con una calavera en el pecho. Agent Venom:'Ese debe ser Crossbones,ataquemos... '''Black Panther:'Necesitamos un plan de--Agent Venom salta al ataque--'idiota. Agent Venom cae atras del hombre,entonces le apunta a la cabeza. '''Agent Venom:'Estas arrestado amigo,'--Agent Venom esta a punto de hablar con Fury usando su comunicador,pero el hombre se da la vuelta rápidamente,dandole un patada y quitándole el arma para tomarlo del brazo,torcerlo y apuntarle en la cabeza.' ???:'No sabes quien soy,pero yo si...eh trabajado con Spider-man antes,conozco a Venom...no creo que ahora usaras armas,Eddie... '''Agent Venom:'Quien demonios es Eddie?! Black Panther baja detrás del hombre,este intenta darle un golpe con el codo,pero ella lo esquiva y le hace un corte en la garganta por accidente. 'Agent Venom:'No podemos dejar que muera,Fury nos ordeno traerlo con vida. Agent Venom deja que una parte del simbionte se acerque a su cuello y lo cure,pero el simbionte siente el dolor y furia del hombre,sabiendo que eso lo hará mas poderoso el simbionte abandona a Flash y se une al hombre. 'Flash:'Que demo--?no,no puedes quitármelo! 'Simbionte:'Si...su dolor...creo que podemos hacer cosas maravillosas juntos... El hombre con el simbionte huyen del lugar. 'Nick Fury(Comunicador de Black Panther):'Que pasa?perdí conexión con Agent Venom. 'Black Panther:'Escuchamos disparos en un antro cerca de Hell's Kitchen,encontramos a Crossbones y le quito el simbionte a Flash. 'Nick Fury:'De casualidad ese hombre usaba una mascara? 'Black Panther:'No. 'Nick Fury:'Ese era Punisher,no Crossbones,así que déjenme ver si entendí:Permitieron que un desquiciado adolorido se acercara a un simbionte alienigena que se fortalece con el dolor y poca cordura de las personas?en que demonios estaban pensando?! '''En un almacén en el muelle... Están unos hombres asegurando un cargamento,pero entonces explota el almacén entero,un hombre sin piernas y con la piel chamuscada se arrastra afuera,pero Punisher le apunta a la cabeza,para terminar construyendo una cuchilla con el simbionte y ejecutándolo. Punisher(Dentro de su mente):'No...necesitaba la información,porque he hecho eso..? '''Simbionte:'No importa...matalos...no debemos tener piedad... 'Punisher(Dentro de su mente):'No...si asesino indiscriminadamente no habrá diferencia entre ellos y yo...el objetivo es Kingpin...y para llegar a el debo interrogar sus matones...no asesinarlos... 'Simbionte:'No te das cuenta Frank?has asesinado montones,ahora eres un criminal...no hay vuelta atrás...si asesinas ladrones de pacotilla porque no vamos directo a por el titiritero? 'Punisher(Dentro de su mente):'Si...eso...es lo mejor... Punisher se columpia con la ciudad,pero se topa con Scarlet Spider,estos dos comienzan a luchar,Scarlet Spider saca sus garras y le hace varios cortes a Punisher,pero Scarlet Spider logra engañarlo para amarrarlo con telaraña,aprovechando su ventaja esta a punto de ejecutarlo,pero Black Panther lo detiene,Scarlet Spider le da una patada en el estomago y esta a punto de clavarle una garra en su hombro,pero un francotirador de S.H.I.E.L.D le dispara un sedante,el cual Scarlet Spider esquiva,pero se enoja al ver que S.H.I.E.L.D dejo huir a Punisher,por lo que le sigue hasta la torre Fisk,donde una batalla entre Black Panther,Scarlet Spider y Punisher,este le dispara a Black Panther en el hombro y Scarlet Spider carga contra el a la vez que esquiva sus disparos,hasta finalmente lanzarlo de una patada por la ventana,Punisher cae sobre un auto,pero el simbionte lo abandona y es atrapado por Flash,estos dos vuelven a unirse. 'Agent Venom:'Jo amigos,no volveré a dejar que se separe de mi. Un helicóptero aterriza,de donde sale Nick Fury con un grupo de soldados,estos rodean a Scarlet Spider. 'Nick Fury:'Te sere sincero Kaine,la razon por la que no estas en prision ahora es porque sigues siéndonos útil. 'Scarlet Spider:'Ustedes me necesitan,pero yo no a ustedes! 'Agent Venom:'Decide quedarte o irte. 'Scarlet Spider:'Me voy,idiotas! Scarlet Spider trepa corriendo la pared y da un salto para impulsarse y columpiarse,yendo a algún lugar desconocido. 'Agent Venom:'Que pasara con Kaine? 'Nick Fury:'Nosotros lo ayudaremos,solo debemos tener paciencia,en poco tiempo volverá,y nosotros lo recibiremos con los brazos abiertos. 'Agent Venom:'Bien,eso es genial,ahora,tengo que descansar e ir a ver como esta Black Panther. Agent Venom se sube al helicóptero,y Nick Fury usa su telefono. 'Nick Fury:'Mantenganlo vigilado,como intente algo dispárenle. ''THE END... Episodio del participante 2 : Aquí Episodio del participante 3 Aquí "Que la fuerza los acompañe" _Santi Skimaky 1 :U La semana de Uatu ¡Es un Micro-Evento que mostrara 3 episodios de Thunder-Bolts en un solo día! El primer episodio sera "Kaine Fuera" mostrando a un Kaine enojado con su equipo . El segundo episodio sera "El maximo ADN" tratara de como Kaine intenta volverse mas arácnido El tercer episodio sera "Reserva" mientras sus compañeros fueron secuestrados por el Kaine Araña , Flash ira a buscar a la Reserva.Categoría:Eventos